I got it from my papa!
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Sasuke asks naruto what his favourite song is that week, he responds by singing to him....sasunaru pairing
1. i got it from my papa

Hey im srry if i took my time to do this short fanfic but it just sort of popped in my head when i heard the song so i used it XD

Disclaimer- hinatachan does NOT own naruto or any other characters thats y this is a fanfic

summary: Sasuke asks naruto whats his favourite all time song...naruto responds to the question by singing it...sasuke learns the song or should i say practically knows it and joins naruto if u dont like yaoi then dont read it and if you dont feel like reading this then get out!

* * *

It was another normal day in konoha just like any other day was only today sasuke felt like talking to naruto a bit getting to know him more. The problem was...he couldn't find him anywhere! He was about to give up when a certain blonde screamed out his name running up to him nearly tripping as he did.

"Hey sasuke, look at this new jutsu i got from pervy-sage" He started to do a few hand sighns when sasuke stopped him.

"Later, first can i ask you something?" The blonde nodded in reply and followed the raven haired boy to the uchiha manor.

"So what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, i was wondering what kind of songs you were into" He told him as he got a couple of glasses for the two of them. He got out the milk and poured it in both the glasses.

"My all time favourite would be that new song that came out a few weeks ago"

"Which is?"

"Do you have a mic?"

"Why do you need a mic for?"

"Just get me one"

"A dobe like you singing?" Sasuke smirked.

"Don't make fun of me teme!" Sasuke handed naruto an old mic that he got when he was three years old. It had to be dusted off but naruto didn't seem to care.

Naruto plugged the mic into the tv, put his dvd in the dvd player and waited. When the music started playing sasuke knew what this song was and knew how it went. He found another mic on the screen tv and dusted it off a bit.

"You know this song too?"

"Who doesn't?"

Sasuke sang the first part

Ladies…  
Here we go…

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.

Naruto sang the next part, but instead of the word mama it sounded like papa to sasuke. He thought he was hearing things but when he listened more he found out that the blonde's voice sounded very similar to that of a girl's voice.

Naruto:  
I got it from my papa.  
I got it from my papa.  
I got it from my papa.  
I got it got it got got it…

Sasuke:  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.

I got it from my papa.  
I got it from my papa.  
I got it from my papa.  
I got it got it…

Sasuke sort of caught on to what naruto was trying to say in the song. He looked just like his dad the one that had his head sitting on the big mountain. Sasuke felt the flow of the song and sang his feelings to naruto.

Sasuke:  
Honey lookin good from his head to his toe.  
Beauty overload, body out of control.  
He twenty-four, he could be a model.  
So beautiful, also natural.  
Daddy lookin good from his head to his feet.  
He forty-four, but he still lookin sweet.  
And you can tell his son aint even at his peak.  
Cause his papa lookin so hot, packin that heat.  
So be a good boy and thank your papa.  
He make me steamin like a sauna.  
Look out, look out, here he come now.  
Look out, look out, here he come.

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.

Naruto:  
I got it from my papa.  
I got it from my papa.  
I got it from my papa.  
I got it got it got got it…

Sasuke:  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.

Naruto:  
I got it from my papa.  
I got it from my papa.  
I got it from my papa.  
I got it got it…

Boy, your beauty is a sensation.  
You sittin in, in a temptation.  
I never knew a guy could shine like a sun.  
You better thank your papa, cause boy, you the one.  
We should have a date of celebration.  
Celebratin god's best creation.  
Boy you got a beautiful vibration.  
Everyday should be your birthday, hun.  
You make the guys all dumb.  
Maybe cause you're blessed with the beautiful buns.  
Maybe cause your beauty keep the dudes on sprung,  
Wonderin just where you got that from.

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.

Naruto:  
I got it from my papa.  
I got it from my papa.  
I got it from my papa.  
I got it got it got got it…

Sasuke:  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.

Naruto:  
You can tell all this right here,  
I got all this from my papa…  
All of this stuff right here,  
I got all this from my papa.

Sasuke:  
Ladies...  
Here we go…

If the boy real fine,  
Nine times out of ten,  
He fine just like his papa.

If the guy real pretty,  
Nine times out of ten,  
He pretty like his papa.

And if his papa real ugly,  
I guarantee ya he gon' be ugly like his papa.

And if his papa real ugly,  
I guarantee ya he gon' be ugly like his papa.

If the guy real sexy,  
Nine times out of ten,  
He sexy like his papa.

If the guy real hot,  
Nine times out of ten,  
He hot just like his papa.

And if his papa real ugly,  
I guarantee ya he gon' be ugly like his papa.

And if his papa real ugly,  
I guarantee ya he gon' be ugly like his papa, like his papa…

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.

Naruto:  
You can tell all this right here,  
I got all this from my papa…  
All of this stuff right here,  
I got all this from my papa.

If you pretty, make some noise.  
If you pretty, make some noise.  
If you pretty, make some noise.  
Make some noise, make some noise.

The song ended and sasuke pulled the plug out of the vcr and put the mics away somewhere safe.

"I never knew you could sing sasuke"

"Same with you naruto" The blonde blushed a bit.

"Well...now you know what my favourite song is hehe" The blonde scratched the back of his head nervously not sure what to do next.

"So then whats your favourite song sasuke?" Sasuke smirked and held up a cd.

" G-Green day?" Naruto liked the band they had great music but he wasn't sure if sasuke wanted to sing with him on that one.

"You hungry naruto?" The blonde nodded so the uchiha led the blonde into the kitchen where he prepared some instant ramen in a cup.

The blonde ate while sasuke thought evil things in his head. Perverted things...

* * *

Tbc...

A/n:

I hate these song type fics but i wanted to do 1 to see how it would turn out review and tell me if i should make another chapter or leave it the way it is... ok cya


	2. sasuke's a basket case

Hey me is bak with another chapter...ehem if you can even call it that...

Dislcaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Naruto was shocked to see that Sasuke was into green day. Who wouldn't love them? But the blonde had a hard time seeing sasuke being right into it.

"Who doesn't like them?"

"Wanna have a competition?" Sasuke looked at the blonde obviously confused about the idea.

"About what?"

"Who's songs are better"

"Hn, your on dobe"

"Don't call me that!"

"Have you ever listened to their songs naruto?" The blonde nodded.

"Which ones?"

"Ummm...wake me up when september ends, holiday and american idiot"

"Well then your gonna love this song more than those ones" Sasuke set the mic up and prepared to sing

Do you have the time  
To listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything  
All at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned

I went to a shrink  
To analyze my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex  
That's bringing me down  
I went to a whore  
She said my life's a bore  
So quit my whining cause  
It's bringing her down

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Uh, yuh, yuh, ya

Grasping to control  
So I better hold on

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned

When the song ended naruto was standing there frozen. There was no way sasuke's voice was better than his.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Did you really go to a whore" Sasuke stared at him for moment.

"Naruto, are you stupid?" The blonde shook his head.

"God naruto, if you weren't the yondaime's son i would have killed you by now"

"Really?" The blonde looked to the floor looking as if he would cry.

"Your crying?"

"Not really, but i had you going there didn't i?" Naruto laughed to himself.

"Your such a loser naruto"

"I bet i can sing a better song than that one!"

"Yea right"

Naruto held up a cd that said...

* * *

A/n: well thats a cliff hanger for u plz review and tell me which band it should be and i'll have the chapter back up thnx for the person who read my last chapter and well s/he got out of control but they did control themselves afterwards... 


	3. everytime me and sasuke touch

Hey its me again...anyways i only had one review T.T but anyways its gonna get alot more better after this i hope

Disclaimer- Hinatachan does not own naruto or the song being used...ty and hav fun reading

* * *

previously- _Naruto held a cd up..._

* * *

Sasuke wasn't the least bit shocked that naruto was into that kind of music. Sure it was okay but to sasuke it was too girl like.

"You have the weirdest tastes in things naruto" He told the excited blonde as he sat down to watch the blonde's performance.

You do have to remember that sasuke and naruto were competing against each other for the best voice. So far naruto was winning cause his voice was like a girl's.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Sasuke knew that the song meant something but he couldn't figure out what it was. He listened closely at the lyrics to see what it would mean to the blonde. Why would that cd be his next act out of all the cds in the world. There was nothing wrong with it but still cascada?

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

"How was that?"

"I don't know you sounded more like a girl than a guy"

"Take that back, my voice doesn't sound like a girl's" The blonde may have been angry but he was also blushing.

"I'll take it back only if you tell me what this song means to you, no one but a girl would sing that to express their feelings" Naruto knew he was getting to a point.

"So, guys can like it too"

"Anyways...i have a way cooler song than that!"

"Yea right, it's not an emo song is it?"

"How many times do i have to tell you, i'm not an emo!"

"Thats not what gaara told me"

"Gaara told you i was emo?"

"Yea...sort of"

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well...he sort of blurted it out when i was on a mission in his village"

"When did you go on the mission?"

"Couple of days ago"

"How come you went alone?"

"I didn't pervy-sage went with me"

"But...why did you see gaara for?"

"Are you stupid or something sasuke, he is the kazekage remember that"

"Whatever my song is still way cooler and it has my personality in it...kind of"

"Whats it called?" Sasuke held the cd up.

"Sasuke...gaara's right you are emo"

"Cut it out, i'm not EMO!!!"

"Well stop fooling around and put it in already"

Sasuke popped the song in and got prepared...

* * *

A/n: okay...well i hope who ever reads this will tell me the next song but if ne1 doesn't review i'm putting up the song suicide...really interesting only if you were a yaoi fan tho then you would be able to watch this vid on youtube anyways cya around! 


	4. Sasuke's last resort & naruto's suicide

Hello again me is bak again...i wonder how long naruto and sasuke's competition will go on for and will they know eachother's feelings for one another? read to find out .

Disclaimer- I do not own naruto or this song how can i? i'm only 16...

* * *

Naruto sat down on the couch as he waited for the so called 'emo' sasuke to sing his 'emo' song. Sasuke was nervous about singing it but this was the only way to prove whose voice was way better.

As sasuke started singing the song naruto was wondering what it had to do with feelings. (a/n: the blonde is obviously dumb)

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fk if I cut my arm bleeding

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fk if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

'cause I'm losing my sight[Last Resort lyrics on my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fk if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

'cause I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way  
Can't go on  
Living this way  
Nothing's alright

When the song had ended naruto was lying on his side from horror. Sasuke had taken his shirt off while singing the song. There were marks all along his torso and his arms.

"You are an emo sasuke..." The blonde said as he regained his conciousness(a/n: idk if thats how its spelled)

"I wish i were"

"You do but why?"

"Figure of speech dobe and by the way my song was way better than that piece of crap that you sang earlier" He said smirking.

"We'll see about that when i sing my next song, you'll cry for this one teme"

"Prove it"

"I will"

Naruto took the mic out of sasuke's hands and prepared to sing his song. Sasuke put his shirt back on and sat on the couch waiting for the blonde to hurry up.

In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come  
And wash away

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands  
Of uncertainty

So let mercy come  
And wash away

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

For what I've done

I'll start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

What I've done

Forgiving what I've done

Sasuke knew what naruto was trying to say in that song.

* * *

A/n: If you love yaoi and u wanna know what naruto's song meant then i would advise u to go to youtube for it ' theres a vid. called suicide and its about gay ppl killing themselves(not real ppl, the person used anime as an ex.) well u dont hav 2 if u dont wanna but to kno wut naruto's song meant then u really need to go there plz review their competiton is not over yet! 


	5. I want him bad

Me is bak with another chapter of i don't really kno wut the title is for now but i'll think of one hopefully curses at self

Anyways if u hav no idea wuts happening right now let me explain:

Summary- It all starts when sasuke felt like asking naruto what his fav. song was that week, he responded to sasuke by singing it. Sasuke sang with him for the first one. When naruto was finished with his song he asked sasuke wut his favourite was. Sasuke did wut naruto did, he sang it.

Now it's a competiton to see who's voice is better. Sasuke is starting to get drawn to the blonde and he has no idea why.

Warning- If u hate yaoi or naruto go back now, a bit of lemon

Disclaimer- Hinatachan does not own naruto or the songs being used.

* * *

I want naruto 

Still in the Uchiha mansion...

"You know, i actually get what you were trying to say in that song"

"If you did then why aren't you crying?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Maybe because my songs will still be better than yours"

"Like hell they will" The blonde muttered to himself.

"I guess it's my turn then" He got up and picked the mic up. Naruto just sat down on the couch again squeezing a pillow. He hoped sasuke wouldn't take his shirt off again.

'i'll get a serious nosebleed if i see that again...' The blonde thought as he listened to the music.

If you could only read my mind  
You would know that things between us  
Ain't right  
I know your arms are open wide  
But you're a little on the straight side  
I can't lie

Your one vice  
It's you're too nice  
Come around now can you see

I want you  
All tattooed  
I want you bad

Complete me  
Mistreat me  
want you to be bad bad bad bad bad

If you could only read my mind  
You would know that I've been waiting  
So long  
For someone almost just like you  
But with attitude, I'm waiting  
so come on

Get out of clothestime  
Grow out those highlights  
Come around now can't you see

I want you  
In a vinyl suit  
I want you bad

Complicated  
X-rated  
I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad  
Bad

Don't get me wrong  
I know you're only being good  
But that's what's wrong  
I guess I just misunderstood

I want you  
All tattooed  
I want you bad

Complicated  
X-rated  
I want you bad

I mean it  
I need it  
I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad  
Bad, really really bad

"Told you my songs were better" He smirked and took a drink. Naruto was completely stunned.

"Why did you sing that song sasuke?"

"I guess...because i like that song and..."

"and?" Sasuke stiffened. He didn't know how to say 'i like you' to a boy.

Sasuke blushed a bit and said it in one sentence.

"Becauseilikeyou"

"Y-you do?"

'Crap' Sasuke's forhead started dripping with sweat. He turned his back to the blonde and gritted his teeth. He felt like a schoolboy trying to confess his love to a girl.

"I like you to sasuke" Sasuke whipped his head around and stared a bit at the smiling blonde. He smiled a bit.

"My songs are still better than yours, usurantonkachi" He said as he plopped down beside the blonde.

"Are not"

"Are so and you can't prove it"

"I can so prove it" With that the blonde grabbed the mic out of sasuke's hands and put in one last song.

'this will show him' He grinned at his idea.

I was feeling done in, couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before.  
I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble and seat wetting...

Now all I want to know is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more  
I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:

Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
Creature of the night.

Sasuke tried hard not to get a nosebleed as naruto started acting out the words.

Then if anything grows while you pose  
I'll oil you up and rub you down  
And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand and I need action...

Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
Creature of the night.

"Ummm...wow?" He saw blood on a piece of tissue that was on the table.

'I so win this competition" He smirked in his head.

They both heard a grumbling sound and naruto looked away with a blush covering his face.

"Let me guess...ramen?" Naruto's eyes shined and he nodded happily.

Sasuke got up and was about to walk out the door but before he did he whispered into the blonde's ear.

_"You owe me though, my little blonde"_ Sasuke walked out the door. Naruto got a shiver down his spine and gulped at what sasuke told him.

"Oi, i'm not waiting forever you know" The blonde snapped back into reality and joined sasuke outside.

"I may owe you one for paying for the food but lets get one thing straight, i won the competition"

"Hn, how so?"

"You got a nosebleed and i didn't"

"So what if i got a nosebleed, it's against the rules to do tricks like that"

"Since when were there any rules in a singing competition?"

"Since you decided to do that back there"

"I do recall you doing something by taking off your shirt"

"That was way different than what you did"

"Still, i won now get me my ramen sasuke i'm hungry!"

Naruto was finishing his last bowl when he saw a sleeping boy next to him.

'He's such a teme, making me carry him like this' He took the uchiha's wallet and payed for the bowls of ramen he had eaten, put the raven-haire boy's arm around his neck and dragged him back to the uchiha mansion.

Sasuke woke up in the morning to see the blonde sleeping on a mattress that he had layed out on the floor. It was now 7:00 a.m. and sasuke remembered that he hadn't eaten much yesterday. He got up and went to the kitchen. Naruto woke up an hour later and saw that sasuke was gone.

"SASUKE?"

"No need to shout i'm in here you dobe" The blonde peeked his head around the corner of the kitchen doorway.

"Have a good sleep?"

"If you could call it a sleep, personally i'd call it a nap"

"Watch ya making?"

"Something that should only be eaten by me" Naruto pouted.

"Joking you dumb blonde, you can have some of it if you want" Naruto ran in and sat at the table happily.

Sasuke made the breakfast and sat down and ate it with the happy blonde. They both glanced at one another every now and then.

You would think that everything turned out great, it did but sasuke was feeling like he had forgotten something that he was going to do the other night.

"So what do i owe you?" He then remembered what he was gonna do.

"You'll see when your done eating" He picked his own plate and put it in the sink. When naruto was done he did the same and followed sasuke into the living room.

They both sat on the couch facing eachother. Sasuke cupped naruto's face with one hand and kissed him on the lips. Naruto's eyes grew large and responded to the kiss.

Sasuke broke the kiss panting. He liked naruto's taste. His lips tasted like ramen.

"That was only half of what you owe me" Naruto then found himself being mauled by the other boy.

"W-wait sasuke" But sasuke just continued giving the blonde hickie marks everywhere on his neck.

* * *

A/n: So plz review and tell me wut u think honestly, cuz im not good at this sort of fic. If you want a sequel or however u say it then say so in the reviews thnx and u've been a great audience and if u want a list of the songs ask for them when u review...later days! 


End file.
